


Training Break

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friendly sparring session between Ezreal and Leona gets heated, Leona takes matters 'into her own hands' to get them back on track. Commission for anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Break

“Come on, try to get me!” Ezreal taunted, avoiding yet another of Leona's snares by teleporting just to the side, each time shooting right at the Solari's shield as 'punishment' for missing. Not to hurt her, aimed directly at the massive shield that it so harmlessly 'ding'ed off of, but just to keep things lively and hopefully fire her up into taking their training more seriously. “Don't aim for where I am, aim for where I'm going to be.”

Leona swung her sword down heavily onto Ezreal's current spot, the gunner dodging it with a quick back-dash and another playful shot at her shield. Even with her saintlike patience, his antics were beginning to wear her down, even if they were meant to be helpful. She never expected his dashing smile to ever annoy her so much, but there was, weaving around her sluggish attacks, offering up half-advice with such persistence that it almost felt like he wanted his sparring partner to run him through her with sword.

In anticipation for a new season, a random draw exhibition match had been planned, with fighters from all nations vying for the respect and honor of going into the season with some momentum. Ezreal and Leona had been drawn and matched onto the same team, and as obvious lane-mates given Leona's tankish ability to support her allies and Ezreal's squishy-but-deadly combat capability, they chose to train together for the match that was at that point still a week away, but which they were taking very seriously for what was essentially a no-stakes bragging rights fight.

Rather than getting madder, Leona tried to center herself, noting Ezreal's motions; he wasn't being erratic in how far he moved, either to give her a clear pattern to follow, or by his own pratfalls. The same pratfalls most foes she faced in lane would have, which she needed to re-hone her ability to exploit. She waited one last time, baiting him into blinking only to strike him with her Zenith Blade as he reappeared. Ezreal cried out in shock as the force locked him in place, burning sunlight keeping him frozen as she moved swiftly to catch up. Usually she would have followed it up with a quick succession of stunning strikes, but instead she merely mimed some waves of her mighty blade over his head, small motions that represented what would have been an amazing lock-down strategy that would give him an opening to let loose his barrage.

While Ezreal's first thought was to congratulate her on finally learning his really simply pattern--which wasn't supposed to sound as sarcastic as it did in his head--it was quickly overshadowed by the sudden warmth that came over him. Leona was not only devoted to the sun or looked like a morning sunrise when she smiled. She was warm. Incredibly, soothingly warm, so much so that without realizing it, he pressed against her, soaking in the radiance. That was when he discovered her softness, that despite the heavy armor she wore, she was cuddly and gentle, and--

Shit.

Pulling away, Ezreal coughed. “G-good job,” he said, patting her on the shoulder as he looked away, trying to hide how badly he blushed. But the blushing wasn't nearly as bad as the lump in his pants, where the contact and the comforting heat had made him rigid in almost record time. It was going to be an awkward sparring session from then on out, because his mind had gone into some rather lewd places, and the beautiful woman who co-starred in his sudden rush of fantasies was the one holding a massive sword that he was supposed to be dodging. “Let's try that again.”

The blushing had confused Leona, at least until she stepped away and looked at the adventurer from a foot away, her eyes naturally drifting to the lump in his pants. It was her turn to blush, cheeks burning a bright pink as her eyes darted back up to Ezreal, whose eyes went wide as he realized that she'd seen the outline of erection, that she knew he had gotten hard in being close to her, and he immediately began stammering and stumbling over his words in trying to talk his way out of it, to assure her that he hadn't meant to and that sometimes guys just got it without provocation. 

But Leona was having none of that. She knew that arousal was the most potent of distractions, that he wouldn't be able to focus if his mind was in his pants. After all, she'd been on the receiving end of Ahri's charms before, and the images she left lingered long after her spell wore off. It was far too dangerous to let him continue the sparring match until it was settled, and without much social grace or subtlety, she chose the direct method to quell his aches, which involved dripping her gauntlet to the ground and shoving her hand right into the blond's pants.

“Whoa!” Ezreal shouted, leaning back in surprise as without much ceremony Leona grabbed his dick, quickly seizing it and beginning to pump furiously. “W-what are you doing?”

“Helping you focus,” she said matter-of-factly, as if there was nothing particularly strange about this. Her other hand grabbed Ezreal's shoulder and eased him up against the wall of the training room, her warmth upon him once more and her lips pressing to his for a long, deep kiss. “You're going to be distracted if I leave you with this, so let's be quick about it and get back to training.” Admittedly, there were people she would be much less willing to make out with against a wall and give impromptu handjobs to than the rather adorable Ezreal, but she was acting solely out of the need to get back on track, even if she was the one derailing it.

There was a lot of shaky logic in Leona's reasoning, but Ezreal had a beautiful woman rubbing his cock and little reason to want to complain, so he didn't bother trying to refute her views on the matter. Instead, he slipped his pants down until they and his boxers were around his ankles, freeing his cock for a more vigorous stroking, balls swaying and shivering from the force of her pumps. With the freedom of motion granted by his pants being down, Leona picked up the pace, stroking fast and hard as she bore kisses down onto him.

Her intention to get things over with quickly had backfired, because Ezreal was committed in that moment to drawing this out for as long as possible. Of course, he kept secret his incredible stamina, the fact that a mere handjob wouldn't be getting him off in a couple minutes, that he wanted to bury the cock she was holding between her legs and that if she wanted him to get off she was going to have to work for it. They were such vulgar sentiments that he'd rather ease slowly onto her, soaking in as much as he could by steadfastly refusing to cum until he'd gotten his fill.

With her other hand in his messy hair, Leona kissed him in a way that made her touch seem far less utilitarian. She wasn't too good at keeping her feelings contained in that regard; Ezreal was a great kisser, and she found herself pulled deeper and deeper down alongside him, moaning as he sucked on her lower lip, as his hands stroked her hair and and ran along her armor, caressing both the unyielding metal and the tight bodysuit she wore beneath it. While it was her warmth that had caused this mess to begin with, his touch was igniting her, quickly weakening her resolve as she pressed harder against his body, more smitten than she was ready to admit.

Frustration set in quickly though, as Ezreal's stamina outlasted her wrist's, which was already buttered up from holding a massive sword and had spent several minutes trying to jerk him off to no avail. He was leaking plenty of pre, sure, but hardly anything else. “Why isn't this working?”

Feigning sheepishness, Ezreal shrugged. “I don't know. Usually it takes me a while to get off with just my hand, it might be that? Not that this doesn't feel really good, though.”

Groaning, Leona pulled away from Ezreal, deciding she'd have to try something more dire. Reaching behind her back, she unclasped her breastplate and removed it, then began to undo the tight purple bodysuit, steadily exposed her neck and her bare chest. While her armor might have emphasized her breasts a bit too much for their size, they were still rather nice, certainly enough to wrap comfortably around Ezreal's cock even if they weren't quite as large as some of the other women who fought on the Fields. With the fabric falling limp at her sides, Leona dropped to her knees, closing her eyes and accepting that what she was about to do was for the betterment of their training session and nothing else.

Ezreal slumped down a little, sticking his hips outward to give his cock a bit of an upward angle as Leona grabbed her breasts, pulling them apart and closing them back around his thick, aching shaft, greeted with a trickle of translucent precum dripping down her breasts. Taking in a deep breath, she began to rock them up and down, grinding the soft flesh of her breasts along his cock, hoping that this would be enough to get him off in short order.

The bare contact of flesh, of being wrapped in her bosom, was a more intense warmth than Ezreal had expected, his back pressing against the wall as he moaned, pushing this rather far out of something chaste and purposeful. This instead becoming lewd and intense, physical and dealing with things neither of them seemed to want to confront, but also weren't certain about leaving unsettled out in the open. A difficult conundrum they weren't sure how to resolve, and tried to ignore by focusing on the pure sensation of the matter. Ezreal on how amazing Leona's tits felt, how much better than his hands this was, and Leona on how much she wanted to get back to training, having the extra element of her own steadily climbing arousal to contend with in the 'ignored' pile.

His fingers ran through her light brown locks, head rolled back as another ragged moan spilled from his lips. “This feels so good.” He wasn't bothering to hide how much he was enjoying the treatment, feeling like a million bucks, titfucking the beautiful Leona, something many men of the League would joke about or lament not being able to do, but which he of all people was getting the privilege of. Unlikely and completely amazing, something he was going to cherish.

Leona's cheeks burned intensely as she watched Ezreal start to fuck her tits, keeping her own pace steady as his hips rocked, the swollen tip poking out time and again, precariously close to her mouth where, she had to admit, the temptation was to start sucking. To lap up his pre and let him finish in her mouth. She'd never thought so well of him before, but she found it hard to resist in the heat of the moment, taken by the hypnotic sight of his cock poking up from her cleavage and by the amazing feeling of it throbbing within the tight fleshy cavern she'd wrapped around it.

Subconsciously, she'd begun to roll her nipples between her strong fingers, tending to their need to sensation, only realizing as she let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but by then it was too late to stop; she had to save face, pretend it was her idea to touch herself and that her sounds were purely driven by that and that alone, even as in her mind she was driving herself mad. “Why aren't you getting off?' she groaned, staring in amazement as his cock, still rigid and aching in enjoyment, but not loosing its thick seed. Ezreal didn't even looked particularly close; his expression of pleasure wasn't intense enough to be an o-face, and his thrusts into her breasts were too steady to be those of a man nearing release.

“I don't know,” he said, once again pretending to be clueless. “I just have a lot of stamina, I guess.” Which was partially true; he wasn't yet close, but once he was, he would certainly do everything he could to draw it out. He noticed how deep Leona was getting into her own arousal, that she was quickly losing sight of the goal, and he wanted to push that further, press his advantage and see just how far he could get her, and how many different places his cock could find its way against. 

Grunting in frustration, Leona pulled back away, “Get on your knees, please,” she muttered, beginning to pull off more pieces of armor, slipping out of her bodysuit altogether, letting all of it fall to the floor and standing completely naked. Her lithe form had wonderful curvaceous notes that made the gunner bite his lip as he soaked it all in, and though she was embarrassed, Leona did nothing to cover up; she needed him turned on after all. 

Ezreal did as he was told, sliding his back down the wall until he was kneeling against it, watching in awe as Leona rolled onto all fours, sticking her ass proudly up in the air. It was perfect, just a bit of thickness in the very defined, muscular rear, and he was quick to reach out and touch it, squeezing and kneading the cheeks. “Would it be impolite of me to compliment you for having a really nice rear end?” It was an honest question; he didn't necessarily want to make this any weirder by getting lewd.

“No,” Leona responded, voice tense and a little strained as she wiggled her hips, burying her head down in shame, hiding her blushing with her hair. “But if you would please put your penis between my cheeks and end this...” Oh god, what was she doing? She hoped he didn't notice the way her thighs were rubbing together as a trickle of quim dripped down her thigh; this had her soaked!

Doing as asked by the clearly embarrassed Solari, Ezreal gripped her ass tighter, pressing forward and laying his thick cock between her gorgeous cheeks, pulling them together to form a nice, thigh crease to thrust into. And he did. Vigorously. The young adventurer put all of his youthful energy into hotdogging Leona, groaning as he continued bathing in her warmth and radiance. Being close to her was its own strange arousal, inducing a wonderful sense of comfort and safety on top of the obvious benefits of being up against a gorgeous, nude woman.

Her ass provided a completely different sensation. In contrast to the fatty softness of her breasts, the glory of her ass was the result of her incredible fitness, and it showed in the taut muscles, something harder to rock against and squeeze. And oh, how Ezreal squeezed. He kneaded that round ass with gusto, pressing his fingertips into it and reveling in how amazing it was. “Well then, Miss Leona, might I say that your ass is spectacular.” He couldn't help but feel playful about the whole thing, being in his cocky position as the one able to outlast her patience with his sexual stamina. 

“T-thanks.” It was an uneasy acceptance of his compliment, followed up by a playful swat at her rear that shouldn't have made her moan, but there she was, head tossing back as she let out a pleasured noise and rubbed her thighs harder together. Nothing was fair about this situation, but she was deep into this 'task' to stop it, and was rather certain by that point that she didn't want to. It was now Leona who couldn't think in the midst of her arousal, as heavy in denial about it as she was.

Which was precisely Ezreal's plan. If Leona's own mind was clouded, he could parlay it into more sex, into getting off again after his initial load was blown, because she clearly needed relief just bad, if not so much worse. “No, this isn't working,” he muttered, withdrawing from between her butt cheeks with a parting slap, grabbing his dick and pushing it against her firm thighs, pressing forward. “Maybe this will work.” He could have just asked to stick it into her, but he wanted to get one over on her before he did so, unless of course she broke and just asked him to fuck her. Oh, he would have reamed her without a second thought if she did.

But Leona was a woman of faith and devotion, her iron resolve keeping her from asking such a thing, even if it seemed like pride from the outside. It wasn't; merely the principled focus of someone whose life was given to a higher cause. Doing as asked, she parted her lips a little, tightening them back down as Ezreal pressed his cock between her thighs, quickly fucking them just as hard. She was joining him in the thrusts though, rocking back and forth to meet him, ass jiggling a little in the process, and given the way he continued to knead her rear, he liked it that way. Her excuses seemed weaker with each passing second.

“Are you okay?” Ezreal asked, trying hard to keep a straight face. Her thighs felt great, a perfect medium between the plush softness of her breasts and the muscular firmness of her ass, but they were wet and sticky from the copious amounts of nectar dripping from her pussy. “This isn't too much for you, is it?”

“No,” she lied, in her own struggle to keep from emoting, though hers was much more difficult to contain. His cock was right there, just inches from the soothing warmth of her pussy, where he could put out the fire in her loins and help both of them. But she couldn't ask for it. It wasn't right, and certainly wasn't going to help them get back to training. Oh fuck, they were supposed to be training. This was taking so long, and there were only so many hours in the day.

Hours she could have just as easily spent in his arms, enjoying carnal bliss and forgetting all about the exhibition match. It wasn't a good thing to think, but it was there and she couldn't deny it anymore. She just had to find the strength within her to go on regardless, to push the lust aside and focus on business, at least until they had finished training. Yes, that would have been a good time to admit her feelings. After the sparring session, when there were no stakes, no pressure, nothing going on that emotions could distract from.

There was nothing about Ezreal fucking her thighs that wasn't distracting, and she found herself a little awed, as impure thoughts began to swell in her mind, at how long he could go. He wasn't taking breaks or slowing down, didn't seem particularly strained either. He was just able to hold it back and go for long periods, and she couldn't help but admit that such a talent was very desirable in a mate; not having to worry about her lover getting off too quickly and leaving her wanting in his exhaustion. If anything, he would still be going by the time she was done, Leona committing the last of her energy toward ensuring he had enjoyed himself, not even considering the possibility of leaving her partner without.

She's fallen too deep into her reverie, gasping as she pulled herself out of it. “What if I used my mouth?” she asked, a little frantic, wanting that oozing, throbbing length of perfection away from her pussy, distant and unable to tempt her so heavily. “Do you think that would work best?”

“It might,” Ezreal said, and no force on Runeterra could hide his smile as he rose to his feet, Leona kneeling before him, cock in hand once again as she leaned forward impatiently, tongue lapping at his tip, drawing a shudder from his lips as he stared down excitedly at her. Once again he could shift into a more patient mode, Leona now frustrated enough to blow him with dominance and eager need, wanting him to get off, shameless enough to suck his cock furiously. It was a perfect situation that he was content with just enjoying from his position, pleasured and relatively inactive.

When Leona was devoted to a task, she saw it through, and there was renewed vigor in her need to end this before her resolve wavered, to get Ezreal off quickly so that she could gather herself once again. The temptation was there, hers to fight, and she was going to claw her way back into composure once he emptied into her mouth, as much as the thought made her ache with need, wanting him to empty his balls somewhere else.

Head and hand moved in concert, stroking his base with her tight grip as her lips dragged back and forth along the rest, head bobbing quickly as she tried to draw his seed from him in as little time as possible. Her eyes looked up at his, hoping eye contact could spark just enough passion to aid in the process, even if it betrayed the growing need welling inside of her, just enough longing and desire in her eyes to let him know that she was totally smitten with him. She didn't care; if it got him off, she'd tell him she loved him.

Her mouth was hot, as expected, wet, and her lip were tightly pursed enough to put a nice tug on his cock with each pull back. It was an incredible blowjob, the sort few women were able to provide him, and he was thrilled to be on the receiving end of it. “Hnngh, I wouldn't have taken you for someone who could do this so well,” he grunted, head rolled back as he bit hard on his lip, never once taking his eyes from her. His fingers slid through her hair, giving her affection and adoration that, for as much as he was toying with her, was genuine. He did have feelings for her, especially after all of this, and he wanted her to know it, even if he was too shy--despite everything else he was doing--to full-on admit it. “This is amazing Leona, but maybe you should go deeper.”

Without a second thought, Leona let go and pressed forward, deepthroating him without issue despite his formidable size. Ezreal's thighs tightened and he cried out, suddenly definitely having to hold his impending release at bay. Her throat was hot and tight, and the rapid bobbing of her head was finally working its magic in all the right ways. Not that it wasn't great before; this was just irresistible. His body genuinely wanted to reward her effort and focus on the task with a flood of cum in her mouth, to give in at long last and accept the pleasure being offered to him.

Gagging a little as his cock pounded her throat, Leona facefucked herself on his length, eyes wide as strands of saliva sloppily lingered along his shaft and her mouth. This wasn't her proudest moment, but she was finally too far gone, given to lust as she paradoxically deepthroated Ezreal's cock dominantly. She wasn't sure exactly how, but she also didn't know when she'd begun to finger herself, and yet she had digits plunging deep into her aching, soaking wet pussy, rapidly pumping as she admitted to herself that it was best to give in.

Wantonly fingerfucking herself for his enjoyment, Leona was hot in ways Ezreal had never expected to see, but there it was. He didn't bother to hold back any further, gasping and grunting as he pulled his hips back, cock throbbing and jerking, balls tense, knees weak. He blew his load right into her mouth, flooding it with his spunk as he shivered and moaned her name amid assorted vulgarities. It had been built to so perfectly, through so many different sensations and wonders, that it came out to be one of the most intense orgasms of his life, leaving him shuddering as his hips bucked frantically.

Leona pulled away, swallowing down the cum without shame as some of it leaked out the corners of her mouth. She was quick to wipe it away with her wrist, gasping as she was filled with irresistible need and lust, intensifying all of her feelings and concerns. “Ezreal...” she said, confused and strange and barely able to hold herself together.

“D-do you want to get back to training?”

“No. Lie down.”

With a sigh of relief and more eagerness than he'd ever performed any ordered task in his life, Ezreal lay on the mats of the training room, barely in position before Leona clambered into his lap, hands grabbing his shoulders and driving him down hard onto the floor. He cried out in surprise more than pain as she forced him into position impatiently, grabbing his dick and holding it upright, amazing to find it still completely rigid as she sank down, finally feeling it inside of her, and it was everything she could have possibly hoped her, whispering a prayer to the sun for giving her such a gift.

His thick, long cock got the most of her folds, by that point absolutely soaked, wet and clinging desperately to his length. It was the warmest part of her yet, pleasantly hot and begging to be fucked, and Ezreal would have gladly obliged were Leona not, in her need, continuing the dominance. She held him down against the floor, quickly starting to ride his dick furiously, her own orgasm a priority now. “You already got yours, and now I'm getting mine.”

“Of course,” Ezreal shuddered, staring at the avatar of the sun that sat on his penis, moving swiftly, long locks bouncing, breasts heaving, expression lewd and full of the thrill of life. She was eager and completely into this in ways that surprised him, always having thought her a prude until this bizarre chain of events taught him otherwise. No, Leona was a sexual creature with great resolve, able to withstand all that teasing and toying with her iron will but still willing to stick her hand down his pants if she thought it would help his focus. A strange combination, but fuck if he didn't look up at her like he wanted her to be his wife, for all the oddities.

Leaning forward, she kissed him. “I think I might love you,” she said, “But I'm in no condition to separate emotions and know what's real and what's lust, so while we do this, keep it physical, okay? If there is more, we'll find it together when we're clothed.” Of course, she followed up that insistence with a kiss that was anything but strictly business, one that Ezreal reciprocated hungrily, nodding in agreement but already far too deep in adoration for her to be anywhere close to professional about this. He'd fallen, and he knew she had too, but he would at least keep quiet about the fact until she was ready to admit it.

The sound of flesh frantically slapping against flesh filled the room amid rapid, ragged breaths and moans. Leona did all the work, but mostly because her knees were squeezing his hips hard and keeping them in place; this was hers to do, and she was going to ride his cock without any help from him. Not that he was complaining, focusing instead on kneading her breasts as she rose up again to ride his lap properly, staring down at him with the lewdest expression he could have possibly imagined. Their sweet orchestra was all the sounds they needed, growing largely silent and letting the sexual sounds speak for themselves; they both knew how amazing it felt, and there was no need to ruin it with words when all they had to say was how good it felt; they already knew that.

Like wanton goddess of lust, Leona pressed down onto Ezreal's length again and again, heaving and bouncing, moaning in ways she never had before. She was hardly reserved, but this was a degree of openness, of pure surrender to passion and bliss, that she had never expressed so blatantly before. Her fingers paled in comparison to this, and it was sure to ruin masturbation for a long time to come.

“I'm close,” Ezreal whispered, threading fingers through hers, and her attempt to tell him that she was as well was undercut by the scream of someone crashing into the orgasm of a lifetime. She shook and trembled, head tossed back, body moving even faster, almost spasmically so, as noises and curses spilled from her lips that she never would have said openly. This was bliss, white-hot searing heaven running across her body, teased into heights she didn't know possible before that moment, and all she could think of was how perfectly it had all gone.

Usually he lasted longer, but Leona was too tight, too warm, too enthralling atop him, and he had no qualms about finishing ahead of his usual second time, ruining the schedule. In her shuddering release Leona finally loosened her overpowering grip on him, and his hips rocked up hard, balls slapping against her ass as he came deep inside of her. While she was much warmer than his cum, the liquidity of it made her shudder, leaving her even more full as she pitched forward, gasping and shuddering against the grunting gunner. 

“Fuck,” was not something he ever thought Ezreal would hear Leona say, but the whisper was unmistakable. “I can't believe we jut did that. That was...” She trailed off, pressing her lips to Ezreal's and sighing contently. “Thank you for that, I guess.”

“I don't even know how that happened, but... Wow, you're welcome. Thanks to you too, I've never been with someone who could make me finish a second time so quickly.” This time his sheepish grin was genuine; in the afterglow and satisfaction, he was back down to earth, and a breathless Leona slumped atop him was cause for a little bashfulness. “Should we uh, get back to sparring?”

“We could,” she said, a smile creeping across her lips that made Ezreal's heart skip a beat. “Or, you could press me against the wall and show me what you can do.”


End file.
